New Cullenstory
by Erinnerungen
Summary: <html><head></head>Was wäre mit Jasper passiert, wenn er Alice damals nicht getroffen hätte? Weil diese noch gar nicht geboren wurde. Wenn Alice viel später, als Bellas Zwillingsschwester in Forks auftaucht. Wie Jasper alleine zu den Denalies/ Cullens kommt.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Was wäre mit Jasper passiert, wenn er Alice damals nicht getroffen hätte? Weil diese noch gar nicht geboren wurde. Wenn Alice viel später, als Bellas Zwillingsschwester in Forks auftaucht. Wie Jasper alleine zu den Denalies/ Cullens kommt. Die Cullenstory neu erzählt. _

_Für Alec und Jane Fans: Beide werden später noch eine SEHR wichtige Rolle spielen…_

**Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht lang, aber es erzählt eigentlich auch nur wie alles beginnt und ich wollte endlich mal eine Geschichte reinstellen ;) Viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst mir bitte Reviews da *Kekse hinstell* **

**Die Charakter gehören natürlich alle S.M. Nur die Geschichte hab ich mir selber ausgedacht… Das übliche halt ;)**

**Nach Norden**

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah Maria gerade in einem Kampf verwickelt. Ich hatte genug Erfahrung, um zu sehen, dass sie diesen nicht überleben würde. Aber anstatt ihr zu helfen, wie es meine Pflicht wäre, drehte ich mich um, suchte mit den Augen Charlotte und nickte ihr zu. Charlotte holte Peter und wir drei trafen am Waldrand zusammen. Ich sagte nur ein Wort: „Morgen" Peter und Charlotte nickten und rannten hinter mir her. Ich hatte gehört, obwohl Maria alles getan hatte, damit ich nichts mitbekam, dass die Volturi bald kommen würden. Sie wollten die Aufstände im Süden klären. Im Norden sollte es friedlich sein und da rannten wir jetzt hin! Niemand bemerkte uns, als wir uns zügig entfernten.  
>Einige Jahre später:<br>Jetzt zog ich schon seit 2 Jahren ohne Charlotte und Peter umher. Ich hielt das Töten einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich widerte mich selber an. Ich versuchte immer, längere Zeitspannen ohne zu Jagen auszuhalten. Aber je länger ich den Durst ignorierte, desto weniger konnte ich mich kontrollieren. Einmal hatte ich fast in einem Restaurant vor allen Menschen mein Wahren „Ich" gezeigt. Ich zog immer weiter nach Norden. Erst durch Kalifornien, aber dort war es zu sonnig und es waren zu viele Menschen auf einem Haufen, was meiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht gerade gut tat. Deshalb sprang ich in San Franzisco in den Ozean und schwamm parallel zur Küste nach Norden. N Vancouver kam ich an Land und tötete 2 Menschen. Der Durst war zu groß geworden. Nachdem die zwei ausgesaugten Körper neben mir auf dem Boden lagen kam das schlechte Gewissen zurück. Mein Durst war fürs erste ruhig gestellt und ich verbrannte die Körper schnell. Dann sprang ich wieder ins Wasser und schwamm weiter nach Norden. Main Ziel war Alaska. Alaska war perfekt, nicht zu sonnig und viel freie Wildnis. Da übers land zu rennen zu sehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde und ich mich dem tag und Nacht Rhythmus anpassen müsste, schwamm ich lieber. Ich war so tief, dass mich die Sonne nicht verraten würde. Endlich kam ich an der Insel Kodiak vor dem Festland von Alaska an. Die Insel schien mir zu klein, um mich weit genug von den Menschen fern zu halten, deshalb ließ ich sie aus und schwamm direkt weiter. Beim Iliamna Lake machte ich schließlich halt. Es sollte nur ein Zwischenstopp werden. Noch einmal etwas trinken und dann auf in die Wildnis. Aber das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Leute! Also jetzt kommt endlich das lang ersehnte zweite Kapitel. Hat leider sehr lang gebraucht und ich hoffe, dass ich in nächster Zeit mehr Zeit finden werde, zu schreiben! Ich bin für alle Reviews offen und hoffe ihr schreibt fleißig :) Ich bemühe mich auch …**

**xoxo **

**Goldene Augen**

In einer Stadt, die direkt an einem See lag, ging ich jagen. Der See hieß vermutlich Iliamnasee, das stand zumindest auf dem Schild vor mir, doch wie die Stadt hieß wusste ich nicht.

Ich hörte das Lachen eines Paares, das betrunken am See entlang spazierte. Ich konnte genau ihre Schritte auf den Steinen des Strands hören, ich roch genau den scharfen Geruch des Alkohols in ihrer Flasche, außerdem konnte ich ausmachen, dass die Frau ein süßliches Parfüm trug, vielleicht Vanille mit Kokos gemischt, und der Mann ein eher herberes, nach Moschus riechendes Parfüm benutzte. Die Mischung der beiden Parfüms roch abscheulich und der Alkoholgestank aus ihren Mündern machte das ganze auch nicht besser. Ich rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Weit und breit hörte ich keinen anderen Menschen und deshalb beschloss ich, das Paar würde mein vorerst letztes Opfer werden. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie ich es ohne Blut aushalten sollte, aber dieser Gedanke rückte beim Geruch des immer näher kommenden Bluts in den Hintergrund.

Das Paar war noch ungefähr 50 Meter von mir entfernt. Ein leichter Sprung weiter nichts. Ein leichter Sprung, ein aufblitzen der Zähne, die Überraschung in den Gesichtern der Menschen, ein Biss in ihre Hälse, der unglaublich süße Geschmack ihres Blutes… und die Gefühle, die Angst, die Verzweiflung, der Abschied, und alles so schnell. Nein es war nicht einfach abzuspringen, denn ich wusste was danach kommen würde. Das Grauen und der Schmerz meiner Opfer. Vor allem des zweiten Opfers. Derjenige der miterleben musste, wie sein geliebter Partner ausgesaugt wird, und sich selber vorstellte wie es bei ihm geschehen würde. Der Mann oder die Frau? Die Frau. Normalerweise griff ich bei Pärchen immer die Frau zuerst an. Fast als wollte ich den Gentleman spielen und ihnen die Vorstellung ihres eigenen Tods und den Tod des Partners zu sehen zu ersparen.

Also los. Irgendwer musste es schließlich sein. Und ich sprang. Der Flug so kurz. Ich landete genau neben der Frau die sich lachend näher zu dem Mann beugte, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu küssen. Doch statt den Lippen ihres Freunds fand sie mein Gesicht. Sie erschreckte nur kurz, dann biss ich zu und kurz darauf war sie tot. Beflügelt von ihrem Blut, das so süß gewesen war, drehte ich mich zu ihrem Partner. Der stand nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor mir und sofort stürzten seine Gefühle auf mich ein. Angst, Hass, Übelkeit, Verwirrung und Erschrecken. Bevor mich der Sturzbach seiner Gefühle komplett lähmen konnte, biss ich zu. Ich musste zugeben, sein Blut war das Beste, das ich jemals getrunken hatte. So aromatisch, so süß und gleichzeitig herb. Ich ließ mir Zeit und genoss diesen wahren Appetithappen. Er stöhnte leicht doch der Laut erstarb bald mit einem Gurgeln. Der Körper war leer gesaugt.

Er glitt mir aus den Fingern und ich guckte nach unten. Es war kein Blut zu sehen, ich hatte nie auch nur einen Tropfen verschwendet, auch nicht bei meiner ersten Jagt. Die Körper lagen leblos da. Ich überlegte mir, wie ich die Morde vertuschen sollte. In den See werfen mit zahlreichen Wunden? Nein, das könnte eine Massenpanik auslösen und irgendein unschuldiger Mensch würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Lieber verbrennen. Ich seufzte und holte zwei Mittelgroße Flaschen aus meinem Rucksack, den ich mir vorhin bei einem Laden „geliehen" hatte. Außerdem zog ein Feuerzeug aus meiner Tasche. Ich kippte das Benzin, das in den Flaschen gewesen war, auf die zwei Körper, für jeden Körper eine Flasche, und legte das Paar nebeneinander. Im Tode vereint, dachte ich bitter. Dann nahm ich mein Feuerzeug ging ein paar Schritte zurück und warf es exakt in die Mitte der beiden Toten Menschen. Dann bevor das Benzin anfangen konnte zu brennen, war ich weg. Ich blieb nach 100 Metern stehen und blickte zurück. Nein, diese zwei Menschen würden nicht mehr tot gefunden werden, nur noch ein Haufen Asche würde übrig bleiben und bald würde der vom Wind verweht werden.

Wütend, verzweifelt und immer noch mitgenommen, aber vollkommen satt lief ich eine dunkle Straße entlang. Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte etwas gerochen. Ich hatte _Sie_ gerochen. Eindeutig Vampire. Ich vermutete drei. Ich hatte eigentlich vor zu verschwinden, weil das hier nicht mein Gebiet war und die drei vielleicht erfahrene Kämpfer waren, als mich eine Stimme zusammenzucken ließ.

„Halt!", sagte ein Mann.

Sicher nicht, dachte ich. Ich würde mich sicher nicht direkt in ihre Arme werfen.

„Lauf nicht weg, wir wollen dir nichts tun!" Eine andere männliche Stimme.

Jetzt konnte ich sie erkennen, sie kamen langsam auf mich zu. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Den größeren Mann schätzte ich als den gefährlichsten Gegner ein. Er war sicher der Älteste, denn seine Gefühle waren am Meisten kontrolliert. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und war gut gekleidet. In seinen Gefühlen las ich Vorsicht, Neugierde und leichte Distanziertheit. Er wird mir erst einmal nichts tun, entschied ich. Der „Mann" neben ihm war eher ein Teenager. Er war kleiner und hatte verwuscheltes bronzefarbenes Haar. Auch er war teuer gekleidet. Und er war sicher noch nicht so lange ein Vampir wie ich. Die Haare der Frau waren rotblond und gingen ihr bis zur Schulter. Sie stand rechts neben dem Teenager. Ich schätzte, dass sie mit zwanzig Jahren verwandelt wurde. Wie alt sie wirklich war konnte ich nicht sagen. Ihren Gefühlen nach würde mich keiner der drei angreifen. All das registrierte ich in einer Sekunde. Sie standen ungefähr 200 Meter entfernt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie meine Narben noch nicht entdeckt, denn sonst hätten sie anders reagiert.

Wir drehten unsere Köpfe gleichzeitig in dieselbe Richtung, nach rechts. Dort kam eine weitere Vampirfrau heran. Ihre Schritte waren federnd und sie lief eilig zu den anderen. Sie sah nicht gefährlich aus, aber gegen vier Vampire würde ich keine Chance haben. Der Teenager drehte mir den Kopf zu und grinst während ich das dachte. Ich analysierte seine Gefühle, doch sie zeigten keine Angriffslust. Der Anführer, das vermutete ich zumindest, kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Stopp, keinen Schritt weiter!", zischte ich.

Die zweite Frau schien mich erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben. Sie knurrte warnend und sie strahlte Wachsamkeit aus.

„Beruhige dich Kate!", sagte der Anführer.

Kate lachte auf.

„Ich hatte nicht vor anzugreifen und sollte er es vorhaben, dann bekommt er erst mal eine Kostprobe!"

Die zweite Frau stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und alle entspannten sich. Nicht gut, dachte ich. Das bedeutete wohl, dass Kate eine Gabe hatte.

Der Anführer drehte mir den Kopf zu.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du?"

Ich hielt es für das Beste erst einmal höflich zu sein.

„Ich heiße Jasper und bin auf der Durchreise. Wenn das euer Gebiet ist, verschwinde ich gleich und such mir eine andere Stadt."

Der Anführer sah den anderen Mann fragend an und der nickte kurz. Noch eine Gabe? Das war gar nicht gut.

„Ich verschwinde dann mal!"

„Nein warte!"  
>„Was ist denn noch?"<p>

„Nun, ich wollte dich bitten nicht im Umkreis zu jagen. Wir verzichten auf Menschenblut und wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen!"

Bei seiner Antwort hob ich den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Die Frau, nicht Kate, kicherte.

„Guck nicht so doof!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, befahl mir aber ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie soll das gehen? Ich habe es selber schon ausprobiert. Früher oder später muss man einfach wieder jagen."

Der blonde hob eine Augenbraue, dann lächelte er.

„Du hast schon versucht ohne Menschenblut auszukommen?"

Eine Welle von Zuneigung ging von ihm aus.

„Hm, ja. Hab ich… Aus persönlichen Gründen."

„Nun, wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden ohne Menschenblut auszukommen. Wir trinken von Tieren. Das lindert den Durst, aber das Verlangen nach Menschenblut bleibt. Es dauert sehr lange bis man die nötige Selbstbeherrschung erlangt und wirklich immun gegen den Geruch von menschlichem Blut wird man eigentlich nie. Immerhin gibt uns der Verzicht die Möglichkeit zivilisiert zu leben."

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Es braucht etwas Zeit und viel Anstrengung, aber ja es funktioniert. Hättest du Interesse dich meiner Familie eine Zeit anzuschließen und es auszuprobieren?"

Ich ließ mir das erst mal durch den Kopf gehen. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein mich zu ernähren, ohne jedes Mal von meiner Gabe beeinflusst zu werden? Es war einen Versuch wert!

„Ich denke ich würde mich deiner… Familie anschließen und es eine Zeit lang ausprobieren."

„Aber Natürlich! Komm doch gleich mit zu unserem Haus."

Bei seinen Worten fluteten Zuneigung und Verständnis auf mich zu. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, dass mich jemand tatsächlich so mochte und akzeptierte wie ich war. Aber… sie hatten immerhin noch nicht meine Narben gesehen. Langsam näherte ich mich ihnen. Als ich nahe genug dran war entdeckte Kate meine Narben zuerst. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ging in Abwehrposition. Sie hob eine Hand und sah mich ängstlich aber auch herausfordernd an. Die andere Frau sah genauso geschockt aus und versteckte sich etwas hinter Kate. Der Teenie wirkte überhaupt nicht überrascht (lag das an seiner Gabe?) und der Anführer schaute mich nur überrascht an. Meine Narben schienen sein Angebot nicht zu beeinflussen.

„Woher hast du nur all diese Narben?", fragte mich der Blonde.

„Ich war im Süden…", antwortete ich knapp.

Der Blonde nickte nur. Kate und Tanya entspannten sich langsam wieder.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen uns vorzustellen. Ich bin Carlisle. Das ist mein Sohn Edward. Und das sind Kate und Tanya. Zu Hause sind noch meine Frau Esme und unsere Kinder Rosalie und Emmet. Außerdem Irina, Eleazar und Carmen!"

Edward, Kate und Tanya lächelten mir zu.

„Ihre Kinder?"

Carlisle lachte.

„Die offizielle Version ist, dass Edward, Rose und Emmet Esmes und meine Kinder sind. In Wirklichkeit sind wir natürlich genauso wenig verwand wie du und ich. Außer, dass ich sie alle verwandelt habe…"

„Ach so", murmelte ich.

„Na dann komm, es ist nicht weit von hier!"

Und damit drehten sie sich um und gingen zu ihrem Haus. Ich folgte ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es war schon seltsam zu GEHEN und sie hatten mir einfach so den Rücken zugedreht, als könnten sie sich sicher sein, dass ich ihnen nichts tue.

Carlisle schritt eilig voran, Edward gleich hinter ihm und Tanya lief neben Edward. Von ihren Gefühlen wüsste ich, dass sie in Eddie verliebt war. Als ich Eddie dachte, knurrte dieser. Ein Gedankenleser? Nett, aber nervig! Eddie grinste. Wie süß Tanya und Eddie, würde es da bald eine Hochzeit geben oder so einen Quatsch? Eddie knurrte wieder. Jetzt musste ich grinsen. Kate gesellte sich zu mir. Sie sah mich von der Seite an und lächelte zaghaft.

„Darf ich mal eine deiner Narben berühren?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Klar!"

Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach einer Narbe auf meinem Handrücken aus.

„Lass das lieber, Kate!"

Mein Kopf zuckte zu Eddie, dann knurrte ich Kate an und machte einen Schritt zurück. Carlisle blieb stehen.

„Kate!", tadelte er sie.

Diese grinste und sagte: „Entschuldigung, aber es war so verlockend!"

Ich kapierte gar nichts. Eddie antwortete meinen Gedanken: „Sie hat eine Gabe. Sie kann Strom über ihre Haut laufen lassen und jeder, der sie berührt kippt um."

„Aha!"

Ich musterte Kate misstrauisch. Da fiel mir zum ersten Mal ihre Augenfarbe auf: Golden. Ich guckte zu den anderen und auch sie hatten goldene Augen.

„Goldene Augen?", fragte ich.

Carlisle lächelte.

„Ein weiterer Pluspunkt der „vegetarischen" Variante!"

Dann lachte er und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter. Ich zuckte zurück, aber er ignorierte es und zog mich mit zu dem großen, hell erleuchteten Haus.

Vielleicht würde ich jetzt nicht nur die Lösung für mein Problem, sondern auch eine echte Familie finden, denn von allen Seiten strömten Zuneigung, Glück, Freude und Geborgenheit auf mich ein und endlich nach so vielen Jahren fühlte ich Hoffnung, dass dieses Leben doch mehr war als ein Fluch. Ich entspannte mich zum ersten Mal seit ich ein Vampir war und lächelte ein ungewohntes, aber ehrliches Lächeln.

**Soo, das war dann wohl das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**Ist es zu kurz? In Word sieht es immer viel länger aus…**

**So freu mich auf Reviews. Wenn euch was nicht gefällt, oder ihr einen Wunsch habt (ist vielleicht etwas früh dafür, aber trotzdem) dann… SCHREIBT :)**


	3. Ankündigung

Hey alle zusammen!

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass meine Geschichte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr weiter geht. Tatsächlich bin ich ein paar Kapitel weiter auf . Auch dort fehlt mir ein bisschen die Motivation, aber es ist definitiv die Seite, auf der ich zukünftige Kapitel posten werde. Also falls ihr weiter lesen wollt, wäre es super wenn ihr mich auf besuchen könntet: .de/u/Erinnerungen

Alles Liebe

Erinnerungen


	4. Chapter 3

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Ich werde demnächst eine Übersetzung einer deutschen Geschichte von hier rein stellen und dachte, dann kann ich ja auch mal noch mehr Kapitel dieser Geschichte hochladen… Trotzdem noch einmal die Anmerkung, dass die Geschichte auf meinem Hauptprofil auf der deutschen Seite schon viel weiter ist… **

**Vielen Dank hierbei auch noch für die Reviews! Und auch eine Entschuldigung, ich habe diesen Account sehr vernachlässigt, war aber auch bei meinem Deutschen sehr selten online…**

**Nun zum neuen Kapitel:**

**Jasper lernt bald die Familie kennen. Es werden unbekannte Gefühle auf ihn zukommen… **

**Xoxo **

**Neues Zuhause?**

Als wir vor der Tür standen, nahm Carlisle seinen Arm von meiner Schulter und schloss die Tür auf.

„Irina, Carmen und Eleazar sind gerade jagen, aber ich möchte dir gerne meine Frau vorstellen. Esme?"

Eine Vampirfrau mit honigfarbenen Haaren kam die Treppe runter.

„Carlisle!"

Die starken Gefühle der Zuneigung und innigen Liebe, welche die beiden verband, waren neu für mich. So tiefe und ehrliche Liebe hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ich diese Gefühle vermisste. Ich versuchte das Gefühl der Zuversicht wieder herzustellen und war froh als Esme weiter sprach und so mein inneres Leiden unterbrach.

„Du hast jemanden mitgebracht?"

Carlisle lächelte.

„Du kennst mich doch, außerdem würde Jasper gerne die vegetarische Variante ausprobieren!"

„Wie schön! Ich freue mich sehr, dich in unserer Familie willkommen zu heißen, Jasper! Ich bin Esme."

„Hallo Emse. Ich freue mich auch, endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, das Töten von Menschen zu vermeiden. Außerdem bin ich froh dabei noch so nette Freunde gefunden zu haben!"

Esme lächelte. Kate trat neben mich.

„Carlisle, du verachtest die Gastfreundschaft. Gib mir doch bitte deine Jacke Jasper!"

Diesmal schien sie nicht vorzuhaben, mir einen Stromschlag zu geben und ich zog meine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr. Sie nahm sie entgegen und verschwand zu einem großen Schrank. Esme atmete scharf ein. Kein Wunder, denn man konnte jetzt alle meine Narben auf den Armen sehen, die vorher von der Jacke verdeckt worden waren. Ich blickte auf und sah, dass Esme Carlisle fragend ansah.

„Am besten ich erkläre es allen. Wenn ich hier länger bleiben möchte, ist es wohl besser wenn ich meine Geschichte von vorne erzähle."

„Dann warte doch bitte noch ein paar Minuten, bis die anderen von der Jagt wieder gekommen sind. Ich hole schon mal Rosalie und Emmet."

„Gute Idee, Eleazar, Irina und Carmen kommen jede Minute. Ich kann ihre Gedanken schon lesen", schaltete sich Edward ein.

„Perfekt. Kommt doch schon mal mit in den Salon!"

Tanya lief uns voraus. Edward, Kate, Carlisle und ich folgten ihr. Esme verschwand wieder nach oben.

Ich war erstaunt wie teuer alles hier eingerichtet war. Der Salon war groß und es standen drei große und gemütlich aussehende Sofas vor einem Kamin. Die Sofas waren mit beigem Samt bezogen und der Kamin war aus Marmor. In der Mitte der Sofas stand ein flacher Tisch aus Ebenholz und darauf standen zwei Kristallvasen mit roten Rosen.

Auf dem Boden lag ein kostbarer alter Teppich. Ich staunte, als ich erkannte, dass es sich um einen Isfahan handelte. (Ein Isfahan ist ein Persischer Seidenteppich) Meine Familie hatte auch mal einen gehabt, aber der hatte an der Wand gehangen, weil diese Teppiche zu kostbar sind um darauf zu laufen. Diese Familie musste wirklich reich sein, dass sie so einen Teppich auf den Boden legten. Der Teppich lag in der Mitte des Zimmers, deshalb konnte man das Bild darauf wunderbar bestaunen. Es war ein großer Raubvogel, vielleicht ein Adler oder so etwas. Der Adler war mit gold veredelt und der Himmel war in den tollsten, leuchtenden Blautönen gestaltet, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Der Teppich ließ den Rest des Wohnzimmers billig und farblos erscheinen. Ich riss meinen Blick schließlich los und guckte mir den Rest an.

Im Süden war eine große Fensterfront durch die man den See in einiger Entfernung leicht glitzern sah. Nach Norden und Osten waren nur einfache Fenster. Durch die östlichen konnte man sicher toll Sonnenaufgänge beobachten und durch die nördlichen sah man schneebedeckte Berge. Die Kaminecke war bei den nördlichen Fenstern. Bei der Fensterfront stand ein weißer Flügel und in der Ecke gegenüber standen Bücherregale, wieder aus Ebenholz.

Es gab die unterschiedlichsten Bücher. Von Uralt bis nagelneu. Medizinische Bücher, Romane und Krimis. Aber Bücher fand ich nicht so interessant, mich interessierten eher die Gemälde, die den Rest der Wände füllten.

Es gab ein paar Gemälde, die verschiedene Städte und Landschaften zeigen, aber es gab auch noch andere, die Menschen zeigten. Außerdem sah ich mehrere Photographien. Eins zeigte Carlisle, Esme und Edward. Auf einem anderen war ein unbekanntes Paar. Das nächste zeigte Tanya, Kate, einen unbekannten Mann und zwei unbekannte Frauen. Als ich auf die Wand gegenüber von mir guckte, sah ich ein riesiges Holzkreuz. Ich hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt, da ich von dem Teppich davor so fasziniert war. Es kam mir seltsam vor, ein Kreuz in diesem Haus zu finden. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass das Kreuz wunderschön war.

Als Carlisle meinen bewundernden blick sah, lächelte er mir zu.

Kate bot mir einen Platz auf einem Sofa an. Eigentlich brauchte ich mich nicht hinzusetzten, aber alle anderen hatten schon Platz genommen. Vielleicht war das ja so eine menschliche Gewohnheit. Auf dem einen Sofa saßen Edward, Kate und Tanya und auf dem daneben saß Carlisle. Ich beschloss, mich neben Carlisle zu setzten.

Als ich saß hörte ich Esme die Treppe runterkommen. Außerdem hörte ich zwei weitere Personen. Ihre Gefühle trafen mich völlig unvorbereitet. Die zwei Personen strahlten starke Lust und Liebe aus. Ich schaffte es gerade noch ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch Edward schien das nicht zu gelingen. Vielleicht tat er es auch extra. Esme kam zur Tür herein und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Carlisle. Als nächstes kam die schönste Frau herein, der ich je begegnet war. Sie hatte lange goldblonde Haare, die ihr in Wellen bis zur Taille reichten. Ihre goldenen Augen waren groß und wurden von dichten dunklen Wimpern umrandet. Ihre Nase war lang, aber schmal und ihre Lippen waren wunderbar voll und glänzten rosig. Ihre Figur war auch zum dahinschmelzen. Sie war dünn, aber hatte trotzdem tolle Kurven, eben an den richtigen Stellen. Ihr Kleid betonte ihren tollen Körper nur noch.

.

Sie war einfach unglaublich sexy und sinnlich. Andererseits war da auch nicht mehr als ihr tolles Aussehen. Als sie mich sah verzog sie ihren Schmollmund zu einem mitleidigen Lächeln. So eine Reaktion auf meine Narben war mir neu. Und diese Reaktion holte mich aus meinem siebten Himmel. Sie sah eben nur gut aus und das war wohl auch das einzige was ihr wichtig war.

Edward grinste mir bei diesem Gedanken zu und mir war es etwas peinlich, dass er scheinbar die ganze Zeit meine Gedanken mit angehört hatte.

Hinter Blondie betrat jetzt ein Riese das Zimmer. Er war sicher 1,90 Meter oder größer. Er hatte dunkelbraune, mittellange Haare. Er war nicht nur groß sondern auch sehr muskulös.

Als er mich sah knurrte er und sprang beschützend vor Blondie, seine Freundin.

„Emmet!", tadelte Carlisle ihn. „Behandelt man so seine Gäste?"

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte er und entspannte sich. Er guckte mich nochmal misstrauisch an, dann fing er dröhnend an zu Lachen. Sein ganzes Verhalten erinnerte mich etwas an ein kleines Kind. Oder vielleicht auch einen Neugeborenen.

„Du bist dann also Jasper? Ich bin Emmet und das ist mein Häschen Rose!"  
>„Emmet!", riefen alle gleichzeitig.<p>

Edward seufzte und Carlisle versuchte es mir zu erklären.

„Rosalie und Emmet sind erst seit ca. 2 Jahren zusammen und am Anfang sind der Durst und danach die Lust noch ziemlich stark. Und die beiden kosten das auch jede Minute aus. Das einzige an das sie denken können ist Sex!"

„Woran sonst?", fragte Emmet.

Oje, der arme Edward.

„Danke" murmelte der in meine Richtung.

Emmet und Rosalie waren das Paar von dem einem Foto. Auch auf dem Foto sah man sie dicht beieinander stehen.

Emmet legte Rosalie seinen Arm um die Hüfte und schob sie zum dritten Sofa. Dort setzte er sich und zog Rose auf seinen Schoß.

Zum ersten Mal hörte ich Rosalie sprechen. Auch ihre Stimme war wundervoll. Wie ein Windspiel, das zart klimperte.

„Wir warten noch auf Eleazar, Carmen und Irina?"  
>„Schon da!", hörte man einen Mann, Eleazar, aus dem Flur. „Ihr erwartet uns?"<p>

**So, dass wäre dann mal Kapitel 2. Hats euch gefallen? **

**Ich hoffe ich hab nicht allzu viele Fehler reingehauen :)  
>Passt Rosalies Beschreibung?<strong>

Bis bald, es gibt schon einige fertige Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte ;)

**Xoxo Erinnerungen**


End file.
